A typical day for QueMin
by freaky-fan-girl228
Summary: Quemin and GhoonHahm end up going to Quemin's house. GhoonHahm shows more effection to her, but an unexpected call brings GhoonHahm running out the door. But does this call bring things that are good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

Que-Min wakes up to her alarm clock that's telling her to get her ass out of bed. So another agonizing day begins Que-Min thinks as she slowly, and miserably, gets out of bed. Que-Min puts on her school uniform and heads into the bathroom as usual.

A few minutes later…

"Que-Min! Hurry up! I gotta go number two!" yells her little brother, "Mom! Que-Min won't let me in!"

"Que-Min! What were you doing? Brushing each strand of your hair?" Que-Min's mom yells at her as she opens the door and starts walking away.

Her mom is still yelling at her telling her to get back there and to not ignore her mother when she walks out the door and shuts it. She looks up to see Ghoon-Hahm standing with an annoyed look on his face.

"Your late getting out here," Ghoon-Hahm said walking along side her, "I've been standing there for ten minutes!"

"Well who said you had to walk me to school?" Que-Min yells quit aggravated at the moods of people lately.

"Well I can't let anyone steal my girl!" Ghoon-Hahm yells back even more annoyed by her tone of voice to him. Why can't she just pipe down and be happy that I'm doing this? Ghoon-Hahm thinks as they walk in silence. They soon reach Pure Water High and Ghoon-Hahm grabs Que-Min's arm; pulling her close to him. Their faces are so close she could see herself in his eyes.

"I'll see you here." Ghoon-Hahm says and walks off leaving Que-min there even more aggravated now because he made her blush. UGH! That Ghoon-Hahm Che is such a jerk, Que-Min says entering school ground and heading off to her class, who does he think he is? I'll tell you what he is! Just a stupid gang leader, that's all!

Que-Min plops down into her seat.

"Gah! It's going to be a long day!" she murmurs to herself and slams her head against her desk. Right then Yeon-Wha pops up into the picture all bright and happy.

"Hey Que-Min!" Yeon-Wha starts up, "Congrats! Chung's Paradise was awesome! I'm so glad that it's out now!"

"Huh?" Que-Min says sitting up straight now, "you really thought it was that good!"

"Yeah! The best! You're a great writer, why wouldn't it be?" Yeon-Wha says smiling.

"Uhm… thanks!" Que-Min says perking up a bit.

After school Que-Min sees Ghoon-Hahm where he usually is, but with some guy. As she gets closer she sees that it's Ga-Woon. Ga-Woon looks up, over Ghoon-Hahm's shoulder and waves at Que-Min.

Que-Min comes up just as Ga-Woon leaves.

Que-Min looks at Ghoon-Hahm suspiciously before asking, "What was that about?" She looks back at Ga-Woon walking away.

"Just something he needed to tell me. Says something about someone from the Ghoo-Won member was hassling someone on our turf." Ghoon-Hahm said a little agitated bye it. Que-Min knew he was lieing but gave it a rest.

"Alright, so what do you wanna do?" Ghoon-Hahm said, breaking the ice.

"Um… I'm just gonna go home today. I'm not in the mood for anything fun right now…"

"Okay, we can hang at your place. I don't mind."

There's probably no way I could get rid of him. Que-min thinks as they head off to her house.

"You sit there and don't touch anything. I'll be back." Que-Min grabs some clothes and walks into the bathroom.

"Grrr… no one orders me, I'm the leader of the Yi Won gang!" Ghoon-Hahm mumbles and sits down on Que-Min's bed. A few minutes later Que-Min walks back, dressed in normal clothes, and toss her school uniform into her closet.

"You alright Ghoon-Hahm?" she asks as she sits down beside him and turns on the T.V.

No response.

"Hellloooo? Anyone in that dumb minded body?" Que-Min says as she poked his head.

"I'M FINE!" Ghoon-Hahm yelled looking at Que-Min. Que-Min didn't know what happened but the next thing she knew Ghoon-Hahm had took his snarling look off his face and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closely he whispered in here hear, "I'm sorry… I love you."

It was the first time she had herd Ghoon-Hahm say that to her. Hearing him say that made her head spin and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as he brought his face close to hers.

Seeing Que-Min blush made Ghoon-Hahm smirk a little. He, then, brought his face closer and pressed his lips against Que-Min's as he place his hand on the back of her head. What? Wha-What? He-he kissed me? Que-Min thinks as Ghoon-Hahm leans back and looks at her.

"What was tha-that for?" Que-Min said, almost yelling.

"Hmmm. Dunno." Ghoon-Hahm replies. Que-Min blushed some more and looked down at her feet to try not to explode. Wait a minute! That was my first kiss! Ghoon-Hahm Che stole my first kiss! Que-Min thought as Ghoon-Hahm flipped channels on the T.V.

For the next couple of hours Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm watched T.V. Until Ghoon-Hahm's phone rang. As Ghoon-Hahm answered his phone, Que-Min looks over at the clock. It's 6:30 p.m.? Crap… Que-Min thinks as she turns her head to see Ghoon-Hahm yelling in the phone.

"Well get them off our territory! I'll be there in a few," Ghoon-Hahm said and then hung up not waiting on a reply. He grabbed his jacket and said to Que-Min, "hey I've gotta go. I'll see ya!"

Before Que-Min could say anything Ghoon-Hahm was out the door.

She laid back down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Rolling over, her hand lands on Ghoon-Hahm's hat.

"Huh? What's this?" Que-Min grabs Ghoon-Hahm's hat, "oh… its his hat… huh? What's this in his hat?" Que-Min pulled out Ghoon-Hahm's wallet.

"Its his wallet! Go Que-Min! I could spend all this for payback for stealing my first kiss!" Que-Min says to herself but then felt suddenly guilty for thinking that after what happened earlier, "I-I'll just give it back to him. He couldn't have gotten far…" Que-Min let out a long sigh then grabbed her jacket and headed out the door to find him.

Its sure cold out here… I wonder where he's at…. Que-Min thinks as she heads off to Ghoon-Hahm's house…


	2. Chapter 2

She rings the doorbell for quite awhile. _Guess he's not here. Well at least he didn't ditch me just to go home… _Que-Min thinks as she heads around the corner from his house.

Que-min walks for quite awhile, checking out places Ghoon-hahm would be. Every place she went she felt like she was being watched. At one point she thought she saw someone ducking behind a bush.

Que-min continues to walk and she ends up at the park. She decides to cross though the park as a shortcut.

_8:55 p.m. hmmm….I better get back home. _As Que-min was about to make a left turn, a gun shots were fired just ahead of Que-Min, beyond some bushes.

"Eh? What's going on over there?" Que-min said to thin air. Que-min heads over to the bushes, with questions driving through her head, and knelt down to see what was going on.

As she peeks though the bushes, she sees a group of buys huddled around something and kicking/ stomping on it, too.

"That's enough!" says a guy coming up to the group of guys. The guys immediately stops and faces the guy; showing some respect to him. _Obviously it's a gang…. And that guy is the gang leader? _Que-min thought as she watches the gang standing around. Several minutes later the gang finally leaves leaving whatever they were beating, behind. Once Que-min thought it was fine she went over to see what was left behind.

Que-min drops to her knees when she sees what was left behind. A guy. She could feel panic rising up; but she tried to hold it down as much as possible. On her hands and knees she starts to crawl over to the "left behind."

She looked over the guy; finally realizing that this "left behind" was Ghoon-hahm. She looked over his body; again, noticing gun shot wounds on his left hand and right leg. He looked really beaten up, too.

"Ghoon-hahm!" Que-min said in an urging voice to him as she nudged him a bit. No response came. She nudged him again and once more. Ghoon-hahm groaned in pain.

"You're alive, thank god!" Que-min whispered. She sat Ghoon-hahm up, putting his right arm around her shoulders. Slowly she stood up. _God! He's very light! Does he not eat much or something? _Que-min thinks as she starts walking towards Ghoon-hahm house taking as many short cuts as she could.

Que-min walked up to the front door and froze. _Crap… keys. We need keys! _Que-min thinks as she carefully sits Ghoon-hahm down and starts searching his pockets for his keys. After awhile Que-Min-min finds his keys, in his back pockets, she unlocks the front door and walks Ghoon-hahm inside.

Que-min lays Ghoon-hahm down on the couch, in the living room, and heads into the kitchen looking for some ice and a first aid kit.

"Of course he doesn't have an aid kit!" Que-min yells out of frustration. She walks back into the living room to see Jung-woo sitting along side the couch pulling out the first aid kit from under the couch.

"Oh… hey. When did you get here?" Que-min puts the ice pack on Ghoon-hahm stomache._ He puts his aid kit under the couch? Ghoon-hahm…you're weird. _Que-min thinks as she starts to tend to his wounds with Jung-woo.

"You know… he looks kind of cute when he sleeps." Jung-woo says barely above a whisper.

"Eh?" Que-min says in surprise, "You… you think?"

"Yeah… kind of." Jung-woo said sort of ending it right there.

Que-min looks over at Ghoon-hahm's. _He does look sort of cute. _Que-min thinks as she nods her head, agreeing with Jung-woo, "yeah I guess so."

There's a long silence in the room. Que-min decides to find a phone to call her mom and tell her she'll be home late, due to an "accident" involving a friend.

After hanging up on a screaming mother, Que-min goes back into the living room with two drinks in her hand. She looks around to see Jung-woo playing video games.

"Here, Jung-woo." she says as she sits down beside him and hands him a drink, "its bon bon. I hope you don't mind."

"Thanks." Jung woo said, pausing his game, he took the drink that was offered to him. He took a sip and continued playing a game.

**An hour later: 10:35 p.m.**

"Ah… well I better get home so my mom doesn't kill me." Que-min got up and went over to check up on Ghoon-hahm. She turned her head to see Jung-woo still playing his game. Hesitating Que-min hovers over Ghoon-hahm face and kisses his cheek, "night Ghoon-hahm…take care of Ghoon-hahm tonight. 'Kay?

"Okay." Jung-woo replied all zombie like.

Que-min heads out of the front door, locking the door, and slipping the key under the door. She walks back to her house, taking the long way to give her time to think.

She reaches her street an hour later. Tired and exhausted Que-min slows her pace down a bit. Que-min sees a bunch of guys hanging around her front door. _Hey aren't those guys the ones who were beating up Ghoon-hahm? What the hell do these fuckers want? _Que-min thinks, both frustrated and confused, as she walks. With each step anger was held back in the bottom part of Que-min's stomache.

Que-min approached the gang with an agitated look. They al stood around, looking at her, and smiling all the more. Then the leader rose from the gang and approached her as well.

"What the hell do you want?" Que-min said though her teeth.

"Hmmm… I guess you know our surprise for you. How sad, but! To make it short, my dear…" he gave a smirk, "what I want is you…"

Que-min was struck in the back the head with something hard.

"We are the Ghoo-won gang, Que-min. you are my target and so is Ghoon-hahm…" chili said to the unconscious girl that they were hauling off.


End file.
